Ask the Legion
by AnaXaver
Summary: ask your Favorite legionairs questions or make them do whatever you want!
1. Chapter 1

AnaXaver: This is a fan fic inspired by the Xaiolin Showdown fic called Ask the Healin side.

Brainy: That is stealing is it not?

AnaXaver: …..um …. No.

Brainy: (looks at me questionably)

AnaXaver: …^_^; Any who! Post whatever questions, dares, or well anything and I will make it happen!

Brainy: And how do you plan to do that?

AnaXaver: oh, I have my ways… (grins evily)

Brainy: (eyes widen in fear)

AnaXaver:  Post reviews with your questions for the legionaries, and exc.


	2. 2 Long Review!

AnaXaver: HI!!! I am so excited, THIS IS MY FIRST CHAPTER!!!

Lightning Lad: Yah, yah, good for you, now can we just get this over with?

AnaXaver: (glares at LL.) …

Lightning Lad: Um…. (gulp!)

AnaXaver: Now for the first review!

jay5merlin: Ok, i have already asked Plumalchemyst these questions but it seems that she has

finished her question and answer story as it said complete on it (sorry Plum but i was quite utterly devastated) so:  
1. Lightning Lad, how did you manage to get your hair in such a state?! Saturn Girls will never like you now?  
2. My dear Brainy, why did you cut your hair? It was actually far too long in the first series and i fantasised about cutting it so that it looked like a mop (sehr cute!)  
3. Aargh, to all guys STOP BODY BUILDING! *sigh* You all look disproportionate and i like Superman all weedy and sickly looking.  
4. Do any of you like to draw or read books? I always liked the idea that the legionnaires would sit around reading books, and surely Brainy must be good at drawing to draw the designs for his inventions.  
5. Does anybody who is not a human (Durlan, Coluan etc.) speak a different language as their home language? And also i know it is an American show but how can you justify all these people who come from different parts of the universe speaking with American accents? Sure for Superman coz he's from America but what about the others?  
6. Srinking Violet, i thought you were supposed to be in love with Colossal Boy (according to both the show and the internet) so WHAT IS THE BIG DEAL WITH BRAINY!!? It is becoming a pain, and surely as an android he isn't going to fall in love with a human.  
7. Saturn Girl, what exactly is your personality? I can't figure you out! And kindly make up your mind whether you like Cosmic Boy or Lightning Lad, it'll all end in tears either way.  
8. Brainy i know you're an orphan but do you have any brothers or sisters? Or aunts?  
9. May i just say Cham that i think your eyes are beautiful?  
why do you sleep in a chair it can't be very comfortable. And I want to hug Brainy you! (And Bouncing Boy)

they get their food from, do they have a giant kitchen with one man who makes loads of different types of doughnuts and feeds them to the people who are picked on by Lightning Lad? And actually, you are all forgetting that LL is sehr mean to Brainy too! :( (not just Superman etc.)  
So sorry, loads of questions, i ought to write my own answers tot hem but it would be cooler if someone else did :P Sorry about the German in my review, it's pretty basic stuff (sehr means very but i might be insulting your intelligence in which case i'm sorry).  
Love jay5merlin

AnaXaver: o_0 (faints)

Bouncing Boy: I've got it! (Dumps water over AnaXaver)

AnaXaver: Long Review! Ok, let's get started!

Lightning Lad: Ok, I'm first. (Reads question) Oh, well to be honest I just haven't been paying much attention to my hair. Is it really that bad?! (Goes to find a mirror)

Brainiac 5: Indeed… I believe that the next question is directed to me. Well it was a practical decision to cut my hair I believe. It was continually getting in my eyes when I was working. A mop? Truly?

AnaXaver: Cute idea! Let's do it!!

Brainiac 5: WHAT, NO! (is dragged away)

Ana Xaver: Presenting….. the new, Brainy! (pulls a rope which opens the curtains) AWwww! SO CUTE!

Brainiac 5: Read the next question already!

AnaXaver: Ok, Ok! (Everyone reads)

All Male Legionaries: HEY!!

AnaXaver: HA Ha hah hee ha! So true! I also like Superman more when he is lanky, in season 2 he must be on steroids or something!

Superman: (glares almost like Kell El)

AnaXaver: Moving along!

Brainiac 5: Well of obviously I read, and draw!

Phantom Girl: I don't draw much, but I do read up on current events! (gossip)

Shrinking Violet: I enjoy drawing! (being small helps with the details!)

Chameleon boy: ME Me! I speak another language!

Superman: You DO?

Brainiac 5: yes. Modern alien immigration has led for the need of language translation technology.

AnaXaver: What do your languages really sound like?

Brainiac 5: my native tongue is merely binary code.

AnaXaver: O-oK…..

Chameleon boy: Well on Durla the language is similar to Earth Pig-laten

AnaXaver: (what do you say to something like that?) Your turn Vie!

Shrinking Violet: Well-l… I did have a crush on Colossal Boy a long time ago (, but that was like 20 years ago when the first animated version ever came out) I've always loved Brainy(, he just hasn't noticed me until now in the new animated version).

AnaXaver: Brainy is HOT leave him alone! And he is human now! (cough) Next Question!

Saturn Girl: Well I am thoughtful, protective, and serious. I love my friends, and always fight against evil!

AnaXaver: And who do you choose?

Saturn Girl: Hu? I don't Know What You're Talking About!!!

AnaXaver: yah… rite! You left "a total sympathetic wimp" off your list of qualities.

Brainiac 5: (reads question quickly) Well the Coluens are all siblings seeing as we are not sexually conceived, being robots, and thusly we have no real Mothers… or aunts. Braniac 1.0 is considered my ancestor specifically because on my planet to ensure no knowledge is ever lost the data of former Coluens is downloaded and compiled with the data of their ancestors as well as any other modifications, and Brainiac 1.0s files were downloaded into me.

AnaXaver: Wow, cool. And now…

Chameleon Boy: (reads question) Ge, THANKS! (Grins adorably)

AnaXaver: and back to Brainy!

Brainiac 5: Well I did not sleep back then. It is like when you shut down your laptop at night, or set it to sleep mode and plug it in. It's not about comfort.

AnaXaver: Don't forget the 2nd part!

Brainiac 5: (turns a darker shade of green) umm… fine. (Hugs reviewer)

AnaXaver: You too Bouncy!

Bouncing Boy: (also gives hugs)

AnaXaver: YAH!

Cosmic boy: to answer the cooking question, we do have a kitchen, but we take turns cooking. And ,yes… Garth is rude it everyone.

Lightning Lad: Am Not!

AnaXaver: Yah…_Sure!_


	3. Ha ha hehe ha he!

AnaXaver: first of I am so sorry if my 1nd chapter was hard to read! I hope this one is better!

Kel-el: I doubt it will be.

AnaXaver: (glare)

Kel-el: (glare)

AnaXaver: (glare!)

Kel-el: (glare!)

AnaXaver: $#$%!! SPROCK! &%$:! Don't you ever BLINK!!?!?

Kel-el: No…

AnaXaver: Anyway I probably won't be able to update for a while, its summer and I've got girls camp, EFY (it's like a church camp), and on top of that I am moving… Not that YOU care about that, I lust thought that I should warn you. I'm not Triplicate girl.

Orange Triplicate Girl: Obviously.

White Triplicate Girl: Come On, come on! Come on, comeon, comeoncomeoncome 0-on!!!

AnaXaver: Fine! Gosh, hay, where is your other you?

Purple Triplicate Girl: …hiding…

AnaXaver: xD Worry not! The reviewers won't eat you! FIRST QUESTION!!!

**Goose Pimples: brainy, we all know you have a man crush on superman in season one...  
...why do you like violet in season 2?**

Brainiac 5: WHAT!!! I do not have a Man Crush!! That is preposterous, the very idea of me being in love with superman is-

(Laughter)

Brainiac 5: Hu?

Everyone is watching Brainy Swoon over Superman in season one on my TV.

(Louder Laughter) Brainy Blushes.

AnaXaver: They've got a point!

Brainiac 5: No, that's not true! I-

Shrinking Violet: Brainy! YOU'RE GAY!! (runs of)

Brainiac 5: Wait Vie! (Tries to fallow her.)

**  
**AnaXaver: Not so fast! The reviewer's not done with you!

**Goose Pimples: brainy, if you denied your love for Superman then every time someone sais "and" you need 2 yell ALL HAIL CHAM! KING OF THE PUMPKIN PACH!**

Brainiac 5: What, I'm not going to do that!!

AnaXaver: Yes You Are!! ^~^

Brainiac 5: Oh yes? And why would I comply with something so degrading?

AnaXaver: Because I SAID SO! (eyes twinkle evilly)

Brainiac 5: y-you d-don't scare m-m-me!

AnaXaver: Darn… Oh well, I have a feeling THIS WILL!! (holds up tackeion canon)

Brainiac 5: !!!!!

Lightning Lad: How did you get that inside the building!? It's like the size of a Moon!

AnaXaver: That's not the issue, BUT OUT! Next!

**Pacerpaw****: Ok that's interesting i have a few questions too i guess - for fun!**

AnaXaver: Glad you think so, and go ahead!****

**Pacerpaw****: 1. Cos, you turned into a bit of a jerk for some reason and you even picked on Cham, what happened?  
**

AnaXaver: (cough)

Brainiac 5: What

AnaXaver: You know what!

Brainiac 5: sigh… ALL HAIL CHAM! KING OF THE PUMPKIN PACH!

Cosmic Boy: Very well, about the question. That is ridicules. I am simply leading the only way I know how to lead. I am not "picking" on any one.

Lightning Lad: Yes you are.

Chameleon Boy: Yup!

Karate Kid: More than you know!

White Triplicate Girl: Well-

Purple Trip. Girl: -you can be-

Orange Trip. Girl: -a bit mean.

Purple Trip. Girl: -yah, know… Sometimes-

White Trip. Girl: -occasionally-

Orange Trip Girl: -every day-

Purple trip Girl: -ALL THE TIME!

AnaXaver: Its true.

Cosmic Boy: Humph!

**  
****Pacerpaw****: 2. Lightning Lad, you stopped picking on Clark and Brainy etc in season 2 and started acting more like a big brother type. Sure, you still had your rough edges like that issue you had with Dream Girl but what was the deal? Did you mature a bit when we weren't looking? **

Lightening Lad: Yep, (puffs out chest) I'm just a mature guy!

Saturn Girl: Sure you are Garth.

AnaXaver: I think it's the mussels. Ya-know.. The whole mail dominance thing.****

**Pacerpaw****: 3. Nemesis Kid - you do realize Karate Kid can pretty much dropkick you into the next Tuesday, right? Right?! **

Nemesis Kid: Ummm… (takes a slow side step away from Karate Kid)****

**Pacerpaw****: 4. Sun Boy, if you ever spoke on the show and you could pick a line to say, what would it be?  
**

Sun Boy: …(thinks) …WHY CAN'T I EVER TALK!

AnaXaver: (Snicker)

**jay5merlin****: Yargh! Thank-you ever so much! (sorry for making you faint)  
**

AnaXaver: No problem! Realy, and don't thank me THANK YOU!! You made this poseble! (THANK YOU SO-Ooo MUCH!)

**Hi! I would like to ask things to the legion too!**

Every one: Oh, no!

AnaXaver: YAH!!! (jumps with joy)

**  
****Quilava Princess****: Kel, why are you so mean? And why is your haircut so ugly?**

Kel-el: Look I couldn't care less what you think… Wait, my… my hair?

**  
****Quilava Princess****: Timber Wolf, since you like baking cookies, will you make a soufflé for me?**

Timber Wolf: GRRRrrrrrrrr…_ fine._

**  
****Quilava Princess****: Phantom Girl, you said you didn't want Timber Wolf to protect you, but admitted, you liked it!**

Phantom Girl: He, he he-e… Yah-h. (Tries to phase away)

AnaXaver: NOT SO FAST! (Grabs Phantom Girl by the Cape)

Phantom Girl: AHHAAeeaaa!!! FINE, I'M IN DENILE OK!!!

**  
****Quilava Princess****: Lightning Lad, shave your go tee man! It makes you look so... old! You where so hot in season 1 and now I can't even look at you! You broke a fan girl's heat!**

Lightning Lad: HAY

AnaXaver: She's rite… Lets Shave It!

Lightning Lad: Wait, WHAT?! No!../ Y-You cant!

(BZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzz……..)

AnaXaver: Wa-ay better.

**  
****Quilava Princess****: Saturn Girl, I WANT you to choose between Cos and LL! Or ELSE!**

Saturn girl: Ugg, fine. If I had to choose I would say…. Lightning Lad. Cosmic boy just isn't around enough.

**  
****Quilava Princess****: Lightning Lad, have you ever introduced Ayla to Saturn Girl? If so, did she asked you if you like her?**

Saturn Girl: Who?

Lightning Lad: He,he…

AnaXaver: Lightning Lad may be around more, but is h as honest? (ha! I love creating in fighting!)

**  
****Quilava Princess****: Chameleon Boy, since you're a shape shifter, can't you change your face, because I don't really like it...**

Chameleon Boy: what!?

AnaXaver: You cant talk to Cham like that! His face is CUTE!

**  
****Quilava Princess****: Cosmic boy, Why are you such an ass h*le? I mean look a you! Have you ever spent a day with yourself?**

CosmicBoy: Grrr, why does everyone hate me?!

AnaXaver: I don't know. Probably because you're a big jerk.

**  
****Quilava Princess****: Lightning Lad, are you jealous of Superman? Hu? Because he was getting all the attention from Saturn Girl? Hu?**

Lightning Lad: Grrrr… no comment.

Bouncing Boy: Is that aloud?

AnaXaver: (shrugs) how cares? We all know the answer. (wiggles eyebrows.)

**  
****Quilava Princess****: Bouncing Boy, can we actually deflate you?**

Bouncing boy: no! you think I'm full of air?

**  
****Quilava Princess****: Triplicate girl, when you voted for Bouncy as leader, did you cheat by dividing yourself?**

White Trip. Girl: No-o, of course not!

AnaXaver: Sure (roles eyes)

(Orange /Purple hide crossed fingers)

White Trip. Girl: He he … little white lie.

**  
****Quilava Princess****: Lightning Lad, when Saturn Girl was in Her healing trance, did you, like, ...assisted in changing her from her uniform to a hospital robe and, like, saw her, ya know...(naked?)**

Saturn girl: (looks expectantly at LL)

Lightning Lad: we-ell

**  
****Quilava Princess****: Brainiac 5, since you turned human, how do you defend yourself?**

Brainiac 5:well if you've ever read the comics I was human in those, and my belt is equipped with an invisible force shield.

AnaXaver: Yep its true they completely made the robot thing up in the show. It's cool though.

**  
****Quilava Princess****: Brainiac 5, why did you smash poor Vi's head against the wall? You like her!**

Brainiac 5: That was NOT ME! (a sinister look shadows his face) It was Brainiac 1.0.

**  
****Quilava Princess****: And that's about it... Hope you take all of them!**

AnaXaver: Thanks, SEE YA! (I did)


	4. cross over MADNESS

AnaXaver: Hi! I'm back!

The Legion: Awwww!

Gir: YA!!

AnaXaver: Yah, I was lonely, so today I brought Gir from Invader Zim with me!

Gir: (sucks on a taco)

Lightning Lad: What IS that?

Brainiac 5: I-I don't know! (Looks at Gir with disgust)

Gir: (Smiles, and taco juice flows out)

AnaXaver: Don't ya just love him!

Pixiechan: Hi, I'd like to ask the Legion a couple of questions :D  
AnaXaver: Cool  
Pixiechan: 1) Brainy, admit it, you like Vi ;)

Brainiac 5: W-wh-what I-I I… fine… Vie, i… I like you, a lot.

Vie: wha?...Brainy! Do- do you realy-

Gir: Awwwww!! You remind me a my master!

Brainiac 5: Hu? What are you doing i-

Gir: YURR GREEN TOO! (Hugs brainys face)

Brainiac 5: AHHHeaaa!!(falls over)

AnaXaver: snicker…OK then

Pixiechan: 2) What would happen if you guys met ALL the Teen Titans? AnaXaver, can you  
use your author powers here to make them meet?

AnaXaver: Sure I can!

Phantom Girl: The who's?

AnaXaver: the TEEN TITANS!! (Clouds roll in, lightning strikes, and in a huge crash of thunder the titans appear.)

Teen titans: (strike a dramatic pose)

Timber wolf: Brainy, who ARE these guys?

Brainiac 5: (struggles to pull Gir off of his face) Mummf-unmph-ug-nal! (Timber wolf and Shrinking Violet lend a hand) GA! (Gir pops of)

Gir: hi, you smell like puppies! (to timberwolf)

Brainiac 5:They were a well known group of crime fighters from the 21st century. There group grew to be fairly large, and was composed of many former sidekicks ,and young to be heroes. The leader of the group worked with Batman before he joined. His name was-

Superman: Robin?!

Robin: Superman!? What's going on! (pulls out his staff) Who are you guys?

AnaXaver: HI! I am AnaXaver, big fan, and this is my fan fiction!

Gir: OOwoo! SHINY! (Lunges for Ciborg)

Ciborg: Say WHAT! Hay, that's my leg! (Gir runs of with ciborgs leg.)

AnaXaver: Haha hehaa ha! This is so good, but we are getting really of topic! See you later Teen titans!

Teen Titans: Wait a minute! How- (They disappear into an interdimensional worm hole)

Bouncing Boy: That was Weird.

Invisible Kid: You can say that again.

Ciborg: (hops angrily over to Gir who is chewing on his leg) GIVE ME THAT! (Grabs led and disappears.)

Pixiechan: 3) Sun Boy, Nemesis Kid, Karate Kid, Colossal Boy, Cham, Kell, and Cosmic  
Boy: you're teens, so which of the girls do you like?

Sun Boy:…..

AnaXaver: I swear that boy must be a mute!

Karate kid: Well, Saturn girl is very nice.

Colossal boy: I, IlikeVie…(cough)

Chameleon Boy: Dude so many babes to choose from!

AnaXaver: Come on choose you player! You and phantom girl are close rite?

Chameleon Boy: Khe-hem… Don't say stuff like that in front of Timber Wolf!...

Timber Wolf: Glares

AnaXaver: Good point… how about you Kell?

Kell-El: If your expecting me to spill my guts for you, and share some kind of big romantic secret, well than GIVE UP. I love no one. (Turns his back)

AnaXaver: Phfff… JERK.

Cosmic Boy: Me too, I can't let my personnel life get in the way of my job.

AnaXaver: Is it really a job? You don't get paid.

Cosmic boy: YES it IS a job!

AnaXaver: Whatever… hay, where's Gir?

Bouncing Boy: Don't look at me.

Brainiac 5: (shrugs sholders)

Shrinking Violet: I don't know.

Superman: Last I saw he was playing with a rubber pig.

Mater Eater Lad: Mummtph-uf

Saturn Girl: Matter Eater Lad!

AnaXaver: NOOOO! GI-IR!!! WHY!! Why would you &%!!79)+! SPROKing *%f&%$b#!! EAT HIM!

Mater Eater Lad: (opens mouth)

Gir: it tickles! (laughs manically )

Mater Eater Lad: (puts hands over mouth, and laughter stops)

AnaXaver: He was too cute to be digested!

Saturn Girl: I'm so-o sorry… Maybe some reviews will cheer you up.

jay5merlin: Ha ha hehe ha he! (You will notice i have used the title of this chapter in  
my review to effectively convey my emotions) Sehr sehr lustig indeed my  
friend! I was grinning the whole time through this like a Greek mask or  
something (that was a compliment by the way-to you, not me.) Please continue  
else i shall have nothing to look forward to!! :)  
Love jay5merlin

xD : funny story

Pacerpaw: Good ones, though mail = male. My advice is, run what you write through a  
spell check. I do that with all my texts just in case i overlook something.

AnaXaver: I suppose I do feel a bit better. Thank you reviewers SO MUCH, and Pacerpaw: I know how to spell male, I don't know how I missed that.

Storm Uchiha : I have a set of questions for each character.

AnaXaver: (sniff) OK

Storm Uchiha : Brainy do you like like Superman? *proud shipper* Because if you do I'll give  
you pocky.

Brainiac 5: WHAT NO! How many times do I need to say that I AM NOT GAY!... Whats pocky?

AnaXaver: You don't know what POCKY IS!?

Brainiac 5: Um…no.

AnaXaver: o_0 It is a Japanese candy that is SO-O GOOD!

Brainiac 5: How would you expect me to know that!

AnaXaver : Did you miss the part where it is SO-O GOOD?

Storm Uchiha : Superman...Will you please please please please smash Cosmic Boy into a  
wall?

Superman/ Cosmic Boy: But WHY?!

AnaXaver: Because they said so! And beat up Mater Eater Jerk too!

(Superman smashes Cosmic Boy and Matter Eater Lad into a wall as gently as he can)

AnaXaver: HARDER!!

Superman: What if I kill them on accident?

AnaXaver: All the better.

Brainiac 5: you are EVIL!

Storm Uchiha : Nemesis Kid...*throws fish* Do you know a lot of people hate you?

Nemesis Kid: They Do?

AnaXaver: Yes, including me.

Storm Uchiha : Okay to all the Legionaire's...What would you do if Brainy's soul was  
switched and the person was a total slacker?

AnaXaver: What would you do?

Cosmic boy: We would be fine.

Saturn girl: Would we be?

Cosmic boy: What do you mean?

Superman: He brought me here.

Kell-el: And- he's not a bad fighter.

Shrinking Violet: Not to mention, he made all the tools and modifications on the ship.

Karate Kid: And the flight rings!

AnaXaver: HA! If Brainy was a slacker you would all be doomed!

Gir: (from inside Matter eater lad) I'm guna sing the doom song now! Doom doom doom doo-om doom doomy do do do doom!


	5. i miss gir

AnaXaver: sorry this took so long, but I warned you.

Triplicate Girl: oh-no! She's BACK! Every one run, hide AnaXaver's b-AAakk!!

AnaXaver: (tackles Triplicate Girl)

Triplicate Girl: Aaeaahh! Let's split up! (Divides)

AnaXaver: (sitting on top of Wight Triplicate girl) Come back you cowards!!

Wight Triplicate Girl: (worms out from under AnaXaver, and runs)

AnaXaver: Oh- well, the first question's not for a legionnaire, it's for me.

Pacerpaw: More funny questions and answers, yay.

AnaXaver: I agree! YAY!

Pacerpaw: AnaXaver i'm sure you can spell male etc - you see it's a common thing that the writers miss things like that in their own texts, it's like we 'see' how the text should be in the mind's eye but when we look at what we wrote "Ehh? How did i miss that?" that's why spellcheck is so neat to have.

AnaXaver: yah… sorry I exploded. I really suck at spelling, and try REALY hard to spell everything rite in these. Ok, you don't care about me so , ON TO THE LEGION QUESTIONS!!

GoosePimples: Hay I just realized you didn't finish my dare for brainy like 3 chapters ago. You were supposed to have him do it the ENTIRE chapter!

AnaXaver: Oh my gosh!!! I am so sorry! Brainy you know what this means… (for those of you who don't know or remember every time someone sais "and" he needs to yell "ALL HAIL CHAM, KING OF THE PUMPKIN PACH!")

Brainy: NO!

AnaXaver: _yes_! 

Brainy: Grrrrrrrr!

AnaXaver: Ha ,ha hahehe! Next question!

Storm Uchiha: Brainy do you like like LIKE Superman? I mean love-like.

Brainiac 5: NO for the last time NO! Absolutely NOT!! ( grumble-love-super-murmur-ehe-grrr)

Storm Uchiha: Cosmic Boy and –

Brainiac 5: ALL HAIL CHAM, KING OF THE PUMPKIN PACH!

Everyone: (gives brainy a funny look)

Brainiac 5: (blushing) it was the dare i-… oh, forget it. Carry on.

Storm Uchiha: Cosmic Boy **as well as** Nemesis Kid...I would love it if you two could duke it out. Battle Of The Jerks..

AnaXaver: nice! ( snaps fingers and boxing arena appears) FIGHT!

Cosmic Boy and Nemesis Kid: (start swinging)

AnaXaver: Wile they fight let's move on shall we.

Storm Uchiha: What would you guys do if Brainy's soul was switched with Yoh Asakura's? Yoh's ?

AnaXaver: Who? Is that someone from Naruto?

Storm Uchiha: a shaman and

(Brainy: ALL HAIL CHAM, KING OF THE PUMPKIN PACH! ).

Storm Uchiha: kind of a slacker.

AnaXaver: ^_^; I wish I knew who this was!

Chameleon Boy: We-el, if he is a slacker then we would probably be in trouble.

Shrinking Violet: Didn't we already have a "brainy as a slacker" discussion?

AnaXaver: Yes, yes… let's not repeat it, NEXT!

Green Earth: Brainy, how often do you get computer viruses?

Brainiac 5: when I was a robot my firewall blocked most viruses, but one did slip pact once.

Superman: really? _you_?

Lightning Lad: HA HA He hehe ha ! Heck Yah! I remember that! He ha hee! What a Laugh!

Saturn Girl: Garth! Stop it! It's embarrassing for him!

Lightning Lad: Exactly!

AnaXaver : What was so embarrassing about it?

Lightning Lad: Picture the "Brain Drain" episode mixed with a multiple personality disorder, and your almost there!

Brainy: ALL HAIL CHAM, KING OF THE PUMPKIN PACH! Curse you reviewer, and curse YOU Lightning Lad!!

AnaXaver: THAT BAD!? Wow!... speaking of multiple personality disorders…

Green Earth: Trip, do you suffer from multiple personality disorder?

White Trip. Girl: Of course not silly!

Purple Trip. Girl: How DARE you ask such a RUDE question!!

Orange Trip. Girl: Yah, (snif) w-why would yo-you be s-so MEAN! (starts to cry)

AnaXaver: Yep, no-o MPD at all! (roles eyes)

Green Earth: Cosmic Boy, have you ever gone speed-dating? No? Well you should.

Cosmic boy: HAY!

AnaXaver: its true.

Green Earth: Lightning Lad, who's your least favorite legionnaire?

Lightning Lad: (glares at dream girl and cosmic boy) it's a close call.

Green Earth: Isn't there a rule about relationships in the Legion?

AnaXaver: good question, is there?

Brainy: well, yes… but no one pays any attention to it… ( glances at shrinking violet)

Green Earth: Phantom Girl, are you going to be like your mom when you grow up?

Phantom Girl: Eww, I hope not! I could never take that much responabilaty.

Green Earth: Timber Wolf... You're housetrained, right?

Timber wolf: GRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!

Green Earth: Have you ever been stepped on, Violet?

AnaXaver: (looks around) Violet?

Everyone: (starts to serch) Vie?! Violet? Where are you!?

AnaXaver: (lifts foot) found her (looks at vie) Now we may need to find a parametic.

Green Earth: Kell, do you want to get married and -

(Brainiac 5: ALL HAIL CHAM, KING OF THE PUMPKIN PACH!)

Green Earth: -have babies? No? Well you should.

Kell-el: WHAT! o_0

Green Earth: Is anyone allergic to OCs?

Everyone: is that possible?

Green Earth: Phantom Girl, do you ever feel invisible?

Phantom Girl: when I AM invisible.

Green Earth: Feel free to use as many of these questions as you like ^_^

AnaXaver: THANKS!!! (I used em all)

jay5merlin: E! it's hilarious! Is Gir an OC? Sorry but i struggle to distinguish OCs from unofficial names -_- Haha, brainy fell over (sigh of content at the hilarity of it all).

AnaXaver: Glad you like it! Gir IS an OC. (assuming OC is a character not belonging to me) He is from Invader Zim. An awesome and canceled show.

jay5merlin: I really should watch the Teen Titans again, i liked Beast Boy and Star Girl (lustig)

AnaXaver: Teen Titans is cool, why did it end? (I think you mean Star Fire)

jay5merlin: Ja, Cham does like Phantom Girl! And -

(Brainiac 5: ALL HAIL CHAM, KING OF THE PUMPKIN PACH!)

jay5merlin: -Cosmic Boy likes Saturn Girl, even though it is clear that he doesn't stand a chance in the comic, he seems to do quite well in the cartoon.

AnaXaver: yep!

jay5merlin: I like Japanese sweets!v!! (random v there)

AnaXaver: ME TO!!!v!! (another random v)

jay5merlin: One of the best lines was "What if i kill them by accident?" Kar! Doom song! (feeling a bit mad)  
Love jay :D

AnaXaver: Thanks! Gir can make anything funny! Well that's all folks!

Lightning Lad: really, Wow, that wasn't bad at all!

Cosmic Boy, Nemesis Kid, Brainiac 5, and Shrinking Violet: SPEAK FOR YOURSELLF!!


End file.
